Whistle of the sea
by Yeahleash
Summary: The sea is mysterious. It has the power to destroy yet it stay stills. It has the power to give birth yet it lets nature take it's own course.*OOF my summary is really exaggerated. I will kee p on changing it untill I find satisfaction in it. OMO
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T FLAME ME TOO MUCH. I MIGHT GO INTO DEPRESSION LOL (`v`!)**_

_**ALSO THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE SORT OF **_**_CHAPTER. SO DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH (UMU) WORDS. IT IS SWEET, SHORT AND IRRITATING. _**

_BY THE WAY ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE (EVEN IF I WANTED IT TO BE MINE (QAQ).). I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS WHICH WILL BE APPEARING IN THE NEAR FUTURE CHAPTERS ( WHICH MIGHT GET OR NEVER GET RELEASED). _

**_S_**

IT felt strange.

It felt as if he was missing something which was very important to him. His inner subconscious was shouting at him for not remembering it. He felt that if he doesn't remembers it fast then he would be regretful forever for his life.

He racked his head hard to remember what it was that he forgot and that was when he vaguely remembered it. A silhouette of a person, The bright and sunny smile that matched with his own. He had really wanted to remember the whole person but as if something was blocking his memory he only remembered the smile and the silhouette.

He felt some scratching bubble inside of him which with time passing turned into a feeling of irritation. He didn't like this feeling. Not a single bit of it. He really wanted to drown this feeling by eating away the irritation.

"SANJI! I'M ME SOME MEAT!" Luffy cried with the most pleading tone he could make. But to his avail he was JUST smacked in his head.

"Didn't you just ate lunch, LUFFY. You even ate Ussop's and his part and YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY. " said a NAMI who suddenly felt confused.

"Who are U talking about, Nami. I only took Ussop's meat! I didn't took anyone else's meat." Luffy was confused as who she was talking about as he had only taken Ussop's meat. Zoro and Sanji wouldn't agree with him taking their meat and would smack him. Chopper on the other hand secretly had eaten his (Choppers') share. Brook and Franky hadn't eaten any meat as one had filled himself with tea while other with cola.

Only HE would give him his share. But who is HE?

"NAMI! I feel strange since lunch! It is as if I am forgetting someone but who? A strange person with this BIG Smile keeps appearing on my mind. And I feel that if I don't remember him fast I am gonna lose this person for forever. I DON'T WANT THAT. But I can't remember!" Luffy let out a frustrated growl and racked his mind over and over.

"Luffy! Me too. I keep feeling that someone important from our crew has left us. But who?" Ussop suddenly chimed in.

"LET'S FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" Luffy compressed his body and was ready to move when suddenly some hands grabbed.

"Luffy don't be reckless. Only water surrounds us currently and we don't want you falling onto the waters." Nami didn't even scold him as she would have usually done when he is acting reckless.

ROBIN CAME OUT FROM THE INNER ROOM HOLDING A DIARY OF SORT.

She smiled and said." I may have found a lead towards this mystery"

_**S**_

_**DUN DUN DUN THE MYSTERY OF THE DAY!**_

_**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON. (**__**OBVIOUSLY HE IS AN OC DUH)**_

_**BY THE WAY DON'T BEAT UP THIS FRAIL AUTHOR KAY! (**__**BECAUSE THIS AUTHOR IS GOING TO WRITE SOME SHIT STORY**__**)**_

_**ON THE SERIOUS NOTE I NEED LIKE 3 OCs (1 MALE ANOTHER 2 FEMALE)**_

_**THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE SUBMISSION IS**_

_**1\. FULL **_**_NAME_**

_**2\. DEVIL FRUIT (NOT TOO MUCH OP BUT NOT TOO MUCH WEAK. AND NO COPY PASTING FROM ANIME LOL)**_

_**3\. ABILITIES OF DEVIL FRUIT (ex. GOMU GOMU STAMP.)**_

_**4\. PERSONALITY ( I MAY NOT BRING OUT THE FULL PERSONALITY U DESIRED SO SORRY IN ADVANCE LOL)**_

_**5\. HOBBY**_

_**6\. IT ALL MUST BE PM. **_

**_THIS_**_** IS JUST A PROLOGUE BUT BE SURE TO TUNE IN FOR NEXT CHAPTER. WHICH MIGHT BE RELEASED NEXT DAY OR ANOTHER DAY.**_


	2. HULA HULA AUTHOR AINT DEAD

**HULA HULA~**_**Author aint dead just Lazy to write. (~O~)/ **_

_**Ya'll Might become disappointed with my writing after reading so don't beat me up. **_**_( O_********_O) (BTW_** The reviews are appreciated. The only review has set my day. THANK YOU** )**

Also ONE PIECE is not mine in anyway (but someday I hope that ODA sensei will become my fic's fan. HEHEHEH~ Dreaming high is not a crime. HEHEHE.(ノ￣W￣)ノ

_Robin had some sort of diary in her hand. It had a bluish cover with some seagulls painted on the cover. At first glance it could be deducted that the original owner must have really liked the sea._

_Luffy was delighted "Thank U Robin. But Robin~ How will it help us to find that person"_

_Nami a little suspicious about the situation asked robin where and how she had found it._

_Robin."In the storage where all the useless books lied I found an unusual book. It was unusual as it didn't have dusts covering it unlike others. So I got interested and read the first page. It seemed to be a diary of a person but the name of that person seemed to have been removed purposely and only the words.." _

_Robin was interrupted by Luffy as he grew impatient by every passing second._

_"Let's just read it. We decide everything after reading!" _

_PAGE..1ST_

_Mom and Dad were fighting once again. Even after they had promised not to._

**_WHY DO PEOPLE BREAK PROMISES_**

_The Marines came once again to ask for protection fee when all they did was run away when the town's people most needed._

_**WHY DO PEOPLE WEAR MASKS **__(ahem *not because of COVID-19)_

_Brother said he was gonna become the greatest Pirate ever. But why did he in the end left me and went to the heavens faster than dad._

_**WHY DO PEOPLE MAKE GRAND CLAIMS AND IN THE END NOT FULFILL IT**_

_Why did sister said it was okay when it was obviously not. Why did she have to leave us_

_**WHY DO PEOPLE GIVE FAKE **_**_EXCUSES _**

_**JUST WHY**_

**_THEY ALL ARE LIARS_**

Liars...

The first page ended

Everyone heaved a little sigh. They just could feel the inner madness of the owner after reading the first page,

Nami sighed a little bit "This diary's owner must have some kind of grudge towards Ussop."

Ussop was also unsettled a bit after reading the first page

"HEY! Im not a liar." But Ussop wanted to deny that he was liar.

"BOOO! A LIE ONCE AGAIN..!"

Luffy was cut by Zoro who was silent previously ,"Dont waste time on these stupids. Continue on reading the next page" (Not literally cut)

PAGE 2ND

_Father was arrested the day before after he had killed Mother. Before he was taken away he patted my head after what seemed many years._

_He said for me to live happily and smile always and unlike him don't place my happiness in one basket. After all if that basket breaks all his happiness will *fwoooooosh away._

_But do the marines really have the right to arrest Father after all that has happened. Mother was unfaithful and had to be punished._

_Because Father was the sole breadwinner of the family before he was arrested, now I'm left to fend for myself. Everyone has left me. Maybe this must be because of me. The neighborhood kids must be true that I'm a curse. I'm a curse that brings bad luck to everyone near didn't deserved that. I wanna make amendsbut…._

_**DO I REALLY HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE MY OWN DESTINY?**_

_The Uncle from the restaurant who was also my father's sole friend in the village said that I should become stronger. He said that only strong people have the so called luxury to enjoy their rights._

_I need to become stronger. More than anyone so that I can…._

_So that I can smile like father said. So that I can become happy. So that I can choose my own destiny_

_**SO THAT I CAN TAKE**____**REVENGE!**_

_The page ended._

_Ussopp sighed "The more I read the more depressive I feel. Even horohoro onna couldn't make me feel this depressive"_

_Luffy patted(smacked) Ussopp in the back._

_"Shishishi I really want this person to become my crewmate. He is really interesting"_

_"Continue reading robin. Just ignore these fools."_

_As Robin turned the other page she found that it seems to be torn and only the word_

**_STRONGER… _**_seemed to be left._

_She felt a bit __regretful__. Even though the age of the owner was unknown their writing seemed to be really smooth __befitting __of their…._

_"Luffy I think this diary's owner __might've __been our ship's writer or something related to writing. I just cant __remember __the exact job"_

_"Robin now that you've mentioned it I too feel a bit that they must've been one of our crewmate" Ussop_

_"__Now __there's even more reason to find them. Let's get them back everyone!" Luffy's spirit was once again raised. Even the depressive word didn't bother him anymore._

_"Robin, Let's jump two pages or three. By their words one can obviously guess that they must gonna be training hard."Nami felt that they should go a bit faster. She just had her navigator's __intuition __ticking in currently._

_"As your wish~"_

PAGE 6TH

_The fruit __tasted like garbage. Even brushing twice didn't help me. The rumors said that it tasted like garbage but it's even worse than that. But at least it grants me powers._

_The bounty today was a bit unsuccessful. I let one escape and two beaten to unrecognizable shape. I only got 98% of the total promised bounty but still it is a lot. I can eat for like 2 weeks without worrying. Huhuhu The feeling of clanging pouch of money is really satisfying. I wish I would never have to worry about money and live my life in luxury._

_With today's money added, I have a total of 4 million beli. Now Im total of 1 million beli away from my dream house.__The house is really fashionable, stylish and all but what caught my attention really was that it was located near the seaside. And there are only handful of houses nearby too. I wont have other listening my master plan too. Also if I really do fail in completing my dreams I would still have a place to comeback. After all...never mind. _

_I might have a problem cause with most of the pirates with bounties with over 400k already being hunted I think I might need to change my hunting spot. Let's go to the next island and see if there might be big fishes left. But Im worried that the fishers there might not welcome me (after all Im gonna sweep away all the fishes there. tehe~)_

_Joking aside the bounties that were published today were a bit of interesting after all a __**D **__was published in it. Monkey D Luffy, a man who defeated the fish with the highest bounty in the east blue. Marshall D Teach, Trafalgar D Water Law... Now and then the __**Ds**__ seemed to be popping up as if they are some kind of tuna fish unlike the Sharks that they ought to be. But oh well~ Who am I to be complaining. It just means more beli for me huhuhu._

_Monkey, Marshall and Trafalgar, I'll be waiting for all of you in the grand line. Hope you three aint gonna disappoint my expectation and build up some ability to resist. After all catching a dead fish with zero resistance and a lively fish with resistance have two different feeling of satisfaction._

_The page ended_

_Ussop was the first one to wake up from that. "It just seems like the diary changed it's owner completely. Where was that depressive feeling a moment ago. I just wasted my time on reciting my *BECOME HAPPPY MANTRA.."_

_Luffy ignored Ussop"This guy__ate a devil fruit..AWESOME I WANT HIM.." _

_Nami resisted beating up these twos as she didn't waste one minute of her life for these twos._

_"The real important part is that this guy knew about us before we reached grandline. He even knew about Teach and Trafalgar. Is it really as simple as this owner wrote... I don't really think so. This gut feeling tells me that the owner is hiding something important and it might be in that 3RD page. Let's try to find that page. Everyone search around the room"_


End file.
